1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to photographic apparatus and, more particularly, to photographic easel apparatus for holding a large sheet of photographic paper for sequential exposure of various portions of the paper while protecting other portions from exposure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Positive photographs can be made in a variety of sizes, depending on the specific requirements of the particular picture. Photographic material, such as positive paper, is typically purchased in large sheets which may be divided into several smaller portions for pictures of various sizes, as desired or required. For holding a large sheet of photographic material, it is necessary to cover the material while positioning and focusing are accomplished. Then, after the material has been positioned and the enlarger focused, it is necessary to cover a portion of the material while another portion is exposed. Obviously, some light is required during the positioning and focusing steps, and it is accordingly necessary to have the entire material covered. The exposure of only a desired portion of the material then becomes a problem because the balance of the paper or material must be carefully protected from exposure in order to preserve its integrity and to avoid exposure which ruins the paper.
The alternative to buying a large sheet of photographic paper and of putting several individual pictures on a large sheet is to simply buy smaller paper of the specific size desired. The disadvantages are the price and inconvenience of working with several small sheets and of having to portion the chemicals to suit the size of print desired. With respect to the latter, chemicals are normally packaged for processing a large sheet. The apparatus of the present invention accordingly presents an alternative to the prior art by providing an easel for holding photographic paper and for allowing the photographic paper to be selectively exposed in different areas and for different sized areas.